Abducted by Santa who rides a Steelix
by DeadpoolRULEZ
Summary: Misty is suddenly taken from a pokécenter late at night by Santa? Read to find out!


Hi. Dont own pokemon. Bye.

Mistys POV

I ran through the rain, trying to get to a near pokécenter. I accidentally bumped into somebody and my beloved Marill fell off. Yes, my Azrull evolveed. It was sad, I have no babys now, so I carry her on my shoulder.

"Watch where ya going, with a lighthead like ya, our world will-" He started. Wait wat?! He called me light headed?!

"Oh no ya dont! Im lookin' for a pokécenter! Just so I can see my best friend before he leaves again! I cant stand it! I havent seen him in 5 years!" I cried out. Marill climbed up my soulder.

"MArill!" She looked angery. He looked guilty.

"Sorry" He muttered and walked along. I sighed and turned around.

It was right there.

My life is a sad terrible one. I eat, battle, cry, barely sleep, and repeat.

"Im useless." I muttered while walking in. I hurried to the phone

'Hello?' Delia called out from the other end. Her face softened when she saw me. Oh Krabby.

'Misty dear. Im so sorry, but he alrea-' Wait. No. Nononononononononononononononno!

'Are you okay, Misty?' I gripped the phone tighter. My eyes slowly started to water. I managed to form a smile. I gulped down some tears.

"Y-y-ye-e-es, Mrs. K-K-K-Ketchum!" I stuttered out. I hung up. Why? He was just probably just going to meet some new girl. I still know all their names:

May

Dawn

Iris

Now what?! He just replaces me, and even Brock! But im scared of May and Dawn. They are so pretty, and im some small pale runt. Now im stuck in Viredean City, just sitting in a pokécenter.

"Are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked kindly while holding her hand out. I shook my head and took her hand.

"Im hopeless." I muttered.

"What happened?"

"My crush probably forgetting me, thats happening." When I answered, she looked sorry.

"Its okay, you will always be in his heart" She 'assured'. Yeah, I bet he cant even remember my stupid name. And with that she left.

"I feel replaced by every girl he travels with." I whispered.

Later that night...-

I snuggled into my bed. I just leave tomorrow.

I wasjust about to fall asleep, when someone knocked on my door.

With a long groan, I slumped to the door.

"Im fre-MFFFM!" Some guy in a red suit took my in a bag. Was it... Santa? Well it wax Christmas tomorrow... but why would he take me? Plus I thought Santa... nah! I am just being abducted.

Wait, what?!

"Where are we going you fat choco puff!" I yelled.

"Uh, Ho Ho Ho...?" He said in a familiar voice. I knew that voice...

"Eh em, Steelix go go go!" He yelled in a deeper voice this time. Im seriously confused. Since when did Santa ride a Steelix?

In a minute I was let out of the bag, and into a box. I couldnt see anybody, but everyone was wearing gloves. I heard murmurs and exited squeals. Am I a present?

I felt myselft lifted up and was taken somewhere else. I couldnt hear because the box was really thick. I can still hear murmurs, but no identifying.

It was atleast 4-5 hours before I heard stuff shuffling besides me. During that time I would play with my Marill. The box was pretty big after all.

After a lot of talking out there, I felt myself move. I was finally going to be free. I took out my mallet that grew when was taken out of my pocket, like a pokéball. I aimed because this was going to be intense.

It opened and I lunged at the person. I stopped immediately. Those eyes...

It was fricken Ash.

He looked very surprised, but probably not as much as me. I turned to see Delia with white gloves and Brock holding up a Santa suit with a cheeky smile.

"Well, you were on his wish list!" Brock explained. I slowly turned red. I was on his wish list? I turned to face him.

"Mist..." He trailed off.

"Ash...?" I whispered. I lunged at him and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged back.

"Marill jumped up. I laughed.

"She evolved?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep." I said while petting her. Wait...

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in joy and jumped in my arms.

"Oh Pikachu! I missed you so much!" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Watta bout me?" His idiotic trainer pouted.

"His trainer is a idiot, but I still love him anywho." I said casually while nuzzling my nse with Pikachu's. Wait! Holy mother of poop!

Everybody stared at me with awe as I turned as rec as a Charmeleon. Brock gave a "squidward-you-do-like-krabby-patties" face and Delia clasped her hands together while wiping a tear. I turned to Ash.

He was zoned out.

He suddenly grinned stupidly and said:

"Awe! I luv ya too Mist!" And gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and an awkward pat on the back. I stood there, hit by a supereffective stun spore.

He broke me.

"Goodnight!" He said casually and walked out.


End file.
